


My Mate?

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, M/M, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Vav and X-Ray absolutely hated Mogar. The new hero kept stealing their spotlight, saving the people they were supposed to be saving, and showing up at crime scenes and had already apprehended the bad guy by the time the superhero duo actually got there. So, Vav takes it upon himself to confront the warrior once and for all...obviously it doesn't go so well.





	My Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks once again to resurrected-puddle on tumblr for the rping!

Every superhero needs a nemesis. At least, that's what he'd been told. Ever since that strange bear-man came into the town and starting stealing Xray and Vav's spotlight... things have been going downhill. No longer were they the heroes of the city. Mogar has long since taken that title, and Vav was fuming. Hell, multiple news reports have already been made on the dude, an abundance of fans already swooning over his tanned abs. How absurd! Maybe Xray and Vav didn't have abs, but they had... they had a thirst for justice! That sounds about right. Vav wasn't even expecting to run into this mysterious man until he was met with the sight of said man mercilessly beating up what appeared to be a robber with that identifiable ski-mask. How did he always get to the scene of the crime so quick? "Hey! Bear-guy! You reign of power stops now!" Vav would call out, tackling him in a rather weak attack. Regardless, it managed to knock him off his feet and let the robber escape. The money had been confiscated, anyways.   
  
Mogar snarled and all but threw the hero off of him. "You are not even worth Mogar's time. Leave me alone at once" Mogar demanded of the British man. Both the blue and the green hero had been irking him these past few weeks and although Mogar tried to pay them no mind as he saved the city from certain harm or danger, the superhero duo was always there to pester him to no end. And today was no exception and Vav's interference only seemed to fuel his annoyance towards them.   
  
"Absolutely not!" Vav scoffed out and planted a pathetic punch to Mogar's abdomen. He was trying so hard to come off as threatening... and failing. "How about you bugger off and stop taking the spotlight, yeah?" He retorted, still trying his best to lay even a considerably decent punch to him.   
  
Mogar just growled and took the weak punches and swerved to dodge the hits. It wasn't the punches that were getting on Mogar's nerves cause really, they just felt like mosquito bites to him. However, what was getting on his nerves was the fact that the blue hero refused to leave him alone despite him asking as nicely as he could. "Mogar is warning you. Leave now or Mogar will be forced to break you" he threatened and loudly snarled as he was struck in the jaw and bared his teeth at him in a warning.   
  
Yeah, that growl was a little scary. What was he, an actual bear? Vav tried to shake off the fear spreading throughout his body and instead weakly kicked him in the shin. "Feel my wrath, beast of the night!"   
  
Mogar loudly roared, loud enough to echo throughout the city. He had it. "That is it!" he roared out and swiped at the hero with his sharp long claws. Fine, if the annoying British hero wanted a fight then the ferocious warrior was more than happy to retaliate. With that, he drew out his sword and swung at Vav with a mighty swing.   
  
Vav released a frightened yelp as he felt the sword barely graze the skin of his lower half, squeezing his eyes shut as he expected to feel that burning sensation of sliced skin. But, no, instead he just felt... a slight breeze. Vav let one eye slowly peer down before both widened in shock. That damn sword cut off his lower clothes! Thus, exposing his shaved cunt to the open air.   
  
Mogar didn't seem to notice the slice he made, the anger and annoyance blocking his vision. His only mission right now is to take down this annoying fly that kept bugging him and reclaim his title as the sole protector of this city. "Annoying pest" he growled out as he swung at Vav again and smirked as the hero dodged it, but in the process stumbled and fell flat on his back.   
  
Vav fell back with a hardy grunt leaving him, staring up at Mogar with eyes the size of dinner plates. His legs were flat-out opened up to let Mogar take in the sight, but even Vav was stuck in the moment. He was more concerned about the giant fucking bear-man in front of him.   
  
Mogar smiled a toothy grin as he stood over the hero and without warning, he positioned the tip of his mighty sword at Vav's jugular, loving the look of imminent fear in his eyes. "This will teach you as to why you shouldn't mess with a warrior" he growled out and went to plunge his sword into Vav's throat when his eyes trailed down the terrified hero's body and his eyes landed on the bit of skin, or rather large bit of skin that was in between Vav's legs. Looking closer, his keen eyes realized that this bit of skin happened to be a...pussy! He knew what the sight was as he had seen it a few times around the city and the word for it was something he had learned from said experience of seeing them. And this right here before his eyes was most definitely a pussy and...why did it look so tasty? Mogar wondered as he licked his lips at the alluring sight of it.   
  
Vav whimpered beneath the blade of the sword, feeling it just barely piercing his skin... but nothing happened. Nothing at all. Peeking out from one eye, Vav noticed how Mogar was just staring down at him-- No, not at him. Part of him. He followed his gaze until he truly realized what was going on. Quickly closing his legs with a squawk of shock, he tried in vain to push Mogar away. "D-Don't stare, you pleb!"   
  
Though the sight of the beautiful thing was gone, Mogar let out a low seductive growl at the idea of what he wanted to do with that delicious sight. Mogar could feel a primal side of him slowly beginning to take over as more perverse thoughts ran through his head. "Perhaps this will lower Mogar's annoyance for Vav" he growled out and with quick reflexes, the warrior dropped his sword and dropped to his knees in front of the blue hero and all but yanked those uniform-covered legs apart and licked his lips as Vav's cunt was all for his to do as he pleased with.   
  
Vav flinched from the impact of the sword on the ground, but that instantly distracted him from Mogar kneeling down until his legs were snatched apart. He quickly yelped and tried to close them again. He was too fucking strong! "S-Stop! Don't look!"   
  
Mogar just simply growled and all but roughly sank his teeth into the hero's inner thigh, eliciting a yelp out of Vav at the harsh bite. "You were the one who started it. Mogar is more than happy to finish it" he gruffed out and without giving the British man a chance to respond, Mogar spread the bare folds and immediately delved his tongue deep into the awaiting hole, letting out a purr mixed growl as he tasted the inside of the hero.   
  
Oh fuck... why was his tongue so huge? Vav heavily exhaled through his nose, staring down at Mogar with widening eyes. He could physically feel it moving about in his walls, cringing at how his groin fluttered in arousal. How was he so good at everything he did? "G-Gross..."   
  
The warrior knew that the comment was half-hearted, especially when he could taste the beginnings of the hero's wonderful tasting slick. Mogar let out a deep growl that resonated through his chest as he drank in the juices that were almost akin to drinking the juice of peaches and fuck, did Mogar want more. Spreading Vav's legs even wider than before, he growled and shoved his tongue deeper inside the wet walls.   
  
Sharply gasping out, Vav found himself letting more groans slip out of him as he could barely contain the pleasure in his frail body. That tongue was working wonders on his body and fuck, he was barely getting starting. His body betrayed him and inched closer to the wriggling muscle as Vav held his hand up to his mouth to hide the noises.   
  
Mogar opened his lustful eyes and looked up at the blue hero, smirking a bit as Vav tried to hide the alluring sounds he couldn't help, but let out. "I see you are liking this, yes?" he teased and swiped his tongue up to the swollen nub that was protruding out of its hood, purring at the uncontrolled moan that Vav let out. As inexperienced with this sort of thing he was, Mogar was smart enough to figure out that the swollen deep pink flesh was very sensitive when it was aroused. With that in mind, Mogar wrapped his lips around Vav's clit and sucked and let his tongue lick around it, letting out a low growl as the British hero cried out at the sensation. Wanting to drive the hero even more insane with the pleasure he was experiencing, the warrior experimentally inserted his thick finger deep into the warm and wet depths and chuckled at the choked cry Vav emitted.   
  
Oh, this damned guy. He really knew how to drive Vav up the wall, even if he didn't exactly know what he was doing. "B-Bloody--!" He could barely get any words across before it was interrupted by a choked moan slipping out of him, eyes crossing in the deep pleasure he was in. Poor Vav was limited to the shower faucet to get his rocks off. But now, he had Mogar's oh so wonderful tongue and fingers.   
  
Mogar kept his attentive eyes on Vav's flushed and blissed out face as he continued to play with his throbbing clit and pump his finger into the wetness. "You are so wet" Mogar purred out and withdrew his finger out and sucked it, letting out a low growl at the delicious taste that coated his finger. Vav's juices tasted sooo good! And there was just so much that was just dripping out of the twitching hole and fuck did Mogar want to taste more. "More" he roughly growled out as he buried his tongue back into the leaking hole and let his thumb rub the blue hero's clit.   
  
Maybe it was how purely rough and animalistic Mogar acted with his movements that caused his much pleasure to coarse through his body, or the tongue against his g-spot. Whatever it was, it was driving Vav absolutely mental, and he soon found himself craving something a lot bigger. God, how big was he? Vav's juices really started flowing at the thought, writhing up against him as if he were in heat. "A-Ahh.. Oh..~"   
  
The warrior loudly growled in response as he pounded his tongue through the sweet wetness that was just gushing out of Vav like a waterfall. It was the best damn thing that Mogar had ever tasted and fuck was it driving his primal side wild. That side of him was getting lost in both the delicious taste and the slutty sounds that the British hero couldn't help but let out. Each swipe of his tongue seemed to emit the dirtiest sounds the warrior had ever heard and by the gods was it making Mogar throb in his yellow pants, growling as he ground his erection against the ground. The fact that they were doing this in a dirty alleyway in broad daylight for any of the civilians or even Vav's annoying other half to stumble upon didn't even seem to phase Mogar and it certainly didn't seem to make Vav care one bit.   
  
The threat of getting caught in such a provocative position seemed to excite the man even more, grinding up into his mouth as the hazy arousal began to take over his mind. "Alright, w-what do you want?" Vav huffed out, squirming at the strokes to his clit. "A-Are you trying to embarrass me?"   
  
Mogar let out a purr mixed chuckle and pulled back a bit from the dripping mess and looked up at the hero's blushing face. "Mogar does not wish to embarrass you. You were just simply in Mogar's way and had to be put in your place" he teased and plunged his tongue back into the wetness, not wanting to miss a single drop that spilled out of him.   
  
"S-Shit!" The sudden slurps to his sensitive cunt were really starting to get to him... The twitching of his sensitive walls and have his body longed for a more prominent stretch was his breaking point. "F-Fuck, no.. I mean.. what do you r-really want?" Vav puffed out, letting his foot gently passage on what he assumed to be his shaft, not yet realizing the full extent of his size.   
  
Mogar jerked a bit at the touch and looked down at what Vav's foot was doing, his eyelids heavy with arousal and he purred as the hero's foot touched his straining length. "Vav wants Mogar to mate with him, yes?" he gruffed out and bucked his hips a bit as the British hero continued to touch his bulge.   
  
Quickly pulling his foot back with a yelp, he furiously shook his head with a bright blush across his face. "O-Of course not! You're the one wanting to... m-mate with me!"   
  
Mogar wasn't taking that as answer cause he knew the words Vav spoke didn't match what his throbbing wet cunt was saying and clearly his cunt wanted the warrior's length. And who was Mogar to deny such a tempting offer. The bear man sat up on his knees and shoved his pants down his thighs enough until his thick and lengthy cock bobbed out, the warrior growling as he felt it throb with the intense need to be inside the warm wetness that was nestled between Vav's legs.   
  
Oh shit. He was expecting a normal dick to pop out, not a fleshy tapeworm! That thing was monstrous! Vav squawked in shock and instantly shut his legs, eyes widening at the sheer size of that... thing. "O-Oh, bugger... I can't fit that in!"   
  
Mogar let out a loud growl as Vav closed his legs. "No, Mogar will mate with you" he gruffed out as he shoved those legs open again.   
  
The sheer power of this guy was seriously exciting Vav in all the wrong ways. Instantly more liquids began to pulse out of his cunt like a dam had just broke, quivering beneath the powerful man with heavy eyes. "O-Okay.. but be gentle, alright. Haven't... done this in awhile."   
  
Mogar let out a ferocious growl and lined his leaking fathead at the dripping hole. "The blue one started this whole thing, now the blue one shall know why Mogar is the true warrior and hero of this town" he snarled out and with that he shoved himself all the way inside of Vav's pussy, letting out a sultry growl as his thick shaft was wrapped in the surprisingly tight and oh so deliciously wet cunt.   
  
A shrill cry left Vav once he was filled up with the beautifully fat cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to get use to the feeling. It hurt, but it also felt so goooood... Vav gently squirmed around once he looked down to see an indent in his stomach, nibbling along his bottom lip. "S-So big.."   
  
The bear wanted to stop there and just take in the breathtaking feel of his monstrous cock engulfed in the tight and leaking pussy, yet every impulse in his body didn't want to take it easy with the hero. He wanted to ruin Vav. He wanted to make Vav lose his mind from being fucked alone. He wanted to fuck Vav hard enough that the British hero could even feel the dull ache of being filled like this. With that, Mogar tossed Vav's legs over his shoulders and immediately began thrusting hard into the tight warmth, letting his wild instincts to mate take over.   
  
Almost immediately did his eyes snap open to look up at Mogar, mouth gaping open in pure shock. "F-Fuck! Oh, fuck!~" His knuckles were already becoming white from how hard he was clenching them, throwing his head back as a loud wail wretched out from his throat. He was barely able to handle the harsh thrusts.   
  
The warrior let out a guttural growl at the wail as he relentlessly laid into delicious feeling around him. But. although this position allowed him to see the hero's lustful face...Mogar's mating instincts were screaming at him that this wasn't the right position to mate with Vav. With a stuttery growl, the near man all but ripped his cock out all the way, smirking at the loud whine that Vav let out.   
  
Jeez, now he felt utterly empty. It was awful! His body was urging Mogar on to absolutely make him his and, well, mate. "Wha..? Why did you stop?" Vav whined out, his drenched hole twitching.   
  
But, instead of answering, Mogar just roughly flipped the British hero over, smirking as he heard him shriek at the abrupt movement until he was in the proper position on his hands and knees. Mogar purred at the erotic sight of Vav presenting himself before him and fuck did it turn him on even more than he already was. Not wanting to make either of them wait, Mogar mounted Vav draping himself over his back, sinking his sharp teeth into his shoulder and let out a growl as he heard the skinny hero yelp at the bite and in that same motion, Mogar slammed his thick cock back into the dripping heat, both him and Vav let out their own pleasurable noises at the feeling of one another. As soon as the warrior filled that tight cunt once more, his furious pounding resumed, not stopping for anything this time.   
  
It truly felt as if he were being fucked by an animal. Those low, powerful groans being emitted by Mogar along with the rapid thrusts and nips to his skin only proved just how feral Mogar was. The current position managed to force his dick even further down Vav's vaginal canal, bursting through his cervix and into his womb. It was as foreign as it was pleasurable, and Vav could feel every time he sharply forced himself back in. It was incredible. "A-Ah! That's it, boi.. Take it! Take what's yours!~" Vav praised Mogar in an attempt to get him to go a bit rougher.   
  
Mogar snarled into Vav's shoulder at the filthy words and sank both his teeth deeper into his shoulder and clawed nail holes into Vav's still uniform covered hips as he roughly fucked into irresistible heat that was just surrounding his dick, letting a rough animalistic growl emit from him as his cock was being massaged all around by the tight cervical walls.   
  
Vav felt as if he were in heaven. Those quick, rough thrusts would send tingles up his spine every time he surfaced his womb once more, eyes crossing as the pleasure only deepened. So, so good... Vav weakly turned his head over his shoulder to stare at Mogar with a very lustful look in his eyes. "O-Oh, Christ, you're so good... f-fucking mate with me, you absolute brute..~"   
  
The warrior let out another snarl, this time even more aggressive at the utterly filthy words that were spilling out of Vav's mouth. The bear vigilante sat up straight and all but shoved the British hero's face into the ground with firm grip on the back of his head and began furiously fucking into Vav harder than before. "Take it, mate!" Mogar growled out through bared teeth as he slammed his furious and unstoppable hips against Vav's ass creating a series of obscene and lewd sound of skin slapping skin, getting even more turned on if that were even possible at the squelching wet noise of his thick cock thrusting repeatedly hammering into the sopping cunt that was no doubt creating a puddle underneath Vav from how much slick was sliding out of him.   
  
Vav supposed this made Mogar his "mate"? What does that even mean? Right now, it didn't seem to matter all that much. Not when Mogar was ruthlessly slamming into him with that delicious cock. Vav felt so connected to Mogar, both inside and out. Maybe those animal instincts were starting to rub off onto him? "M-Mogar! Oh, shit, give it to me!~"   
  
The bear warrior let out breathy grunt mixed growls as he fucked deep into the delicious cunt, loving the way the cervical opening clung around his cock with each thrust deep past the small opening and by the gods did the feeling of being so deep inside the blue hero feel incredible especially when Mogar could feel his head bang against the far end of Vav   
  
It was impossible to keep himself from cumming too early. His walls would convulse and quiver all around Mogar's dick, no doubt adding to the intense pleasure he was already feeling. "A-Ah! Gonna.. gonna cum soon, darling..!~"   
  
Mogar snarled as he rammed through Vav's womb with each plunge. The bear man's hips began to ache from how hard he was slamming against the British man's plump ass and his heavy balls hurt from slapping so roughly against Vav's puffy lips. But, nonetheless he kept going cause the feeling around him was just too great and felt sooo good and he knew no other feeling could ever make him feel this good.   
  
By now, at least three people had already passed them and saw the lewd sight happening in the damp alley, giving the two a look of shock before moving on with their day. The embarrassment only fueled Vav's approaching orgasm, and he nibbled along on his bottom lip before speaking out. "O-Ooh.. God, your knob is so fucking huge inside of me.. I-I bet you can't wait to pump me full or your hot load so I can carry all your little cubs, huh? Y-You like that, big guy?"   
  
The thought of filling Vav's womb with his cum and impregnating him filled Mogar with such an animalistic joy and his primal side did backflips at the suggestion. He growled at the sultry image of the blue hero's stomach swollen with his offspring and fuck did it make him fuck Vav ten times harder and faster now, his aching hips now jackhammering into that swollen cunt that was no doubt taking the best beating of its life considering the filthy words and noises spilling out of Vav's mouth.   
  
Whether it was either a blessing or a mistake that Vav had decided to speak his lewd thoughts would remain a mystery, as his mind was being boggled with the intensity of such a hardy fucking from the other. "F-Fuh-- Ahhh!~" Vav could feel himself getting closer and closer to that sweet release, submissively whining out and grinding up against Mogar.   
  
"V-Vav! Mate!" Mogar grunted out through strained teeth as he gave his all deep into Vav's cunt until he let out a loud growl as he felt that delicious burn beginning to engulf his nether regions and his entire body it seemed. Mogar strained out a growled and gripped the blue hero's hair tighter and sunk his nails deeper until the sharp points were digging into Vav's hip as he felt his end approaching the more he pounded deep into the hero's cervix.   
  
By now Vav had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, not caring that the two of them looked like two rabid dogs going to town. Right now he was more concerned about the orgasm suddenly crashing into him like a train. Vav's entire body began to sharply convulse and quake beneath Mogar, eyes crossing back into his head as his body wracked with a silent cry of pleasure.   
  
Mogar bowed his head, his eyes clenched closed and he felt sweat drip off his face as he fucked into Vav as much and as hard as he could. His hips burned with exertion and his smacking balls were starting to grow sore from the constant smacking. Yet, the warrior, as mighty as he was in body and dick size, grunted loudly through it. He was so sure that there consummating could be heard all through the city and he knew that several people had walked by and saw what was going on in the filthy alleyway. Yet, Mogar still didn't care cause he was just. So. Close   
  
How the hell did the warrior not cum yet? All the thrusting and constant growling into Vav’s ear all but fueled yet another powerful orgasm through his body, sending him into a state of complete shock as he twitched and writhed beneath the bear warrior.   
  
Thankfully, Vav didn't have to wait too long because Mogar was there and with a few more hearty thrusts, the warrior tossed his head back and released a loud roar as he spilled deep inside the blue hero's womb.   
  
Oh, God, that was a lot. Vav released a series of strangled whimpers as his body was forced to take in more than it was suppose to, mouth ajar to let out rushed pants of pleasure. He didn't even know if his body could even handle that amount of semen...

Mogar let out a long growl as he pumped as much cum that had been stored in his balls deep inside Vav, feeling some even coat his cock and trickle down Vav's thighs and form a milky white puddle underneath the hero, yet he still continue to ground deep and spurt his hot load.

His poor legs were just barely keeping his body up as Mogar emptied himself into the supposed "hero of the town". Maybe after a few witnesses, that title might change to "Mogar's bitch". His womb began to bloat from the sheer amount of semen flowing through it, and Vav looked past his shoulder to whine at Mogar.

Mogar rolled his hips as more cum just seemed to spurt out of him until he stilled on a deep roll and sighed, nearly dropping his full weight on Vav's back. "Mate, mate, my mate" he panted out through breathy purrs as his hand went underneath Vav and slid down until he could feel a swollen bump in the hero   
hero's pelvic area.

Vav returned the purring sounds as he leaned forward into Mogar's warm body, wistfully sighing at the rubs to his swollen body. That was most definitely the best sex he's ever had. "A-Ah... I'm so bloody full!"

Mogar breathed out a laugh at the blissful tone in Vav's voice. "You were very good, mate" he commented and gently pulled Vav up by his hair and as soon as Vav turned his head around to look at him, the bear warrior immediately claimed his mouth.

Vav couldn't control the way he was suddenly feeling. It was almost as if his entire body completely belonged to the warrior, being his and his only. It felt so strange yet so fucking good at the same time, eagerly kissing back in a submissive manner. He even whimpered into it.

Mogar rumbled out a grumbly purr as he continued to kiss Vav, his new mate. The warrior made out with him for a while until he gently began to pull his softening length out of the hero's womb and with a grunt, pulled himself completely out of the British hero.

Vav really wished he could have let himself remain full for a bit more, but the bloating was starting to become a bit stressful on his body, so maybe it was for the best that Mogar pulled out when he did. Letting the buckets of semen flow out of him to form a goopy puddle, Vav merely shuddered at the sight and gave Mogar a grin. "Hey, how would you feel about fighting crime with me and Xray, 'mate'?" Vav purred out, getting a kick out of the grin Mogar gave him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
